The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to batch processing jobs.
The two main types of computer program execution are known as interactive processing (or transaction processing) and batch processing. Interactive processing, as the name implies, requires a user to enter data, which is processed by computer instructions. Batch processing is the execution of a series of programs (“jobs”) on a computer without human interaction, since all data is already packaged in the programs.
Batch processing, as well as bundling sections of code, makes processing integrity and failover and high availability (processing backup) difficult, especially when clusters of computers are used to perform the batch processing. That is, if a cluster of computers are used to process a batch job, coordinating the operations of the clustered computers is difficult, if not impossible, particularly if a supervisory server should fail.